


Growing The Family

by Birdy_101



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Just drabble mostly, More Dadavid, Mpreg, Not a Maxvid fic, Set in future., Teenage Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dadvid, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_101/pseuds/Birdy_101
Summary: My throat stuck, a lump swelling and I simply held out the small plastic stick.“What’s this?” David took it carefully, examining the little red plus. “Oh.”He glanced from it to me several times.





	Growing The Family

I can’t feel my fingers. Why can’t I feel my fingers? I know they grip the tiny plastic strip, I know the other hung limply at my side. And yet I can’t move them, can’t stop the uncontrollable shaking that the end shudders that go all the way to the soles of my feet.    
“David?” I call weakly, my legs carried me thoughtlessly into the kitchen. 

“You better eat quickly if you want to get to school on time,” David called, not paying me a bit of attention. 

“David,” I spoke more instantly. “We need to talk.”

That had him pause. Setting down the spatula he turned to me, slowly turning off the stove burner. “Is everything all right Max?”

How could I tell him? How could I possibly let him down like this? I’d promised, I’d promised I’d be good if he let me stay. And yet here I was, insides crawling, trying to get out the words that a thousand other young foolish kids had been telling their parents forever. 

My throat stuck, a lump swelling and I simply held out the small plastic stick. 

“What’s this?” David took it carefully, examining the little red plus. “Oh.” 

He glanced from it to me several times. 

And in his face, I saw something I’d only ever seen in the mirror. He was hesitating, trying to gauge my emotions, trying to see which response he needed to give me. 

The face only pressed the lump in my throat tighter. 

“Well,” he placed it on the counter, sitting on the bar stool. “Well, do you know who?”

I nodded once, tears building thick and fast. 

“Do you want them to know?”

I shook my head firmly. 

“Can you tell me?”

I repeated my shaking head. 

“Okay.” His voice was still emotionless, calculating. “Are you feeling okay?”

I’d just dropped the bomb on him and he was asking if I was okay. It took a few seconds for me to answer. I wiped my nose quickly with the hem of my sleeve. “I don’t know.”

“Max,” his eyes were suddenly very serious and he knelt in front of me, looking me directly in the eyes, “Max do you want this?”

That was enough to give me pause. How could I want this? I was seventeen. Still practically a baby myself. 

But still, another part of me argued. You knew you told them you didn’t want any protection. You knew it was a chance, a big chance with the time of the month. You’d gone out and bought the tests, you’d looked the cashier in the eye with a thank you as you’d walked out. 

“I, I don’t know.”

“Max,” he sat me down, choosing his words carefully. “I can’t say I’m not disappointed.”

Ouch. His words bit like a knife. But I knew they’d been coming. 

“I’ll get my stuff.”

“What?”

“You said I could stay if I was good. I, I messed up.”

David laughed lightly, a breathless sound. “Max I told you that seven years ago. I know how much you want a real family. I’ve known it ever since you moved in with me. And, if you really want this, if you are willing to see it to the end then I won’t leave your side, and I’m not letting you leave mine.”

The tears were pouring thick and fast now. 

“Do you want this?”

I didn’t have to consider that time. I nodded quickly. I didn’t know why but I knew it. I wanted the baby growing inside me. 

“Okay,” David wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me tight. 

“C-Careful,” I whispered. “You’ll crush the baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash fic. I don't know why I wrote this, really.  
> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
